


You Never Have Time For Me Anymore

by Hekairen



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: (she's briefly mentioned like twice), Andi is at SAVA, Baseball Practice, Bathroom makeouts, Blowjobs, Classroom Sex, Cyrus will get what he wants, Dacryphilia, Desperate Cyrus, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Grinding, It's been like three months, Jonah and T.J. play baseball again, M/M, Riding, Seductive Cyrus, Size Difference, T.J. is really busy with sports and school, They all have sports, Touch-Starved Cyrus, except Cyrus, he doesn't have time for Cyrus, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekairen/pseuds/Hekairen
Summary: Cyrus needs T.J., needs him badly. Feels like he might explode if he can't have him.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T.J. Kippen, T.J. Kippen/Cyrus Goodman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 188





	You Never Have Time For Me Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request sent in by an Anon: Could you please write smut featuring seductive Cyrus? Maybe T.J.'s been busy and preoccupied (like with school or something) and Cyrus is becoming desperate.
> 
> Sorry, it took me a while to complete this because this is my first try at a seductive character so I hope I did good!
> 
> Oh and if you're the Anon who sent in this request I would really love to hear back from you on what you thought, whether it is here in the comments or on my tumblr I would love to know!
> 
> Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy!

Cyrus is getting desperate.

It's been a while since he and T.J. have had sex and it’s getting to him.

Buffy, Jonah, and Marty have begun to notice his bad moods, but they are unaware of the real reasons behind them and Cyrus is not about to tell them that the reason he’s been so snappy lately is because T.J. hasn’t touched him in a little over two months, it’s bordering on three and Cyrus is getting antsy. When they ask him what's wrong, he just brushes them off saying it’s because T.J.’s too busy with sports and stuff that they haven't been able to hang out as boyfriends lately. They would nod their understanding, a few words of sympathy from Jonah, some light T.J. bashing from Buffy, and a comforting side hug from Marty. Then they'd dive into a conversation about their upcoming sports meets and that would be the end of it. It's times like those when Cyrus would miss Andi a little more than usual, while everyone else would be talking about sports he and Andi would either talk about one of her pending crafts or he would share his latest ideas for a screenplay or just anything that didn't have to do with sports.

He’s not lying entirely, T.J. is spending too much time with sports. They all are, all four of them have at least one sport each season. For Fall Buffy, Marty, and T.J. all have Cross Country and Jonah has Ultimate. Then in Winter Marty and T.J. have Boys Basketball and Buffy Girls Basketball, Jonah is the only one without a sport in Winter and Cyrus is grateful for that, leaving him one friend to at least walk home with when the others are in practice. Finally, in Spring Jonah and T.J. have Baseball and Buffy and Marty have Track and Field. They’re all so busy, but it’s his boyfriend that can never seem to make time for him and it’s grating on him. 

Cyrus is understanding, with four shrinks as parents you learn to be, but with T.J. he just can’t seem to grasp why he can’t make the time to hang out with him for more than an hour. It frustrates him, if it were anyone else it wouldn’t bother him at all or as much, but with T.J. it’s like he turns into this spoiled brat who's just been told no. And he hates that part of him, but...

He’s touched-starved.

He misses T.J., needs him, the last time they had sex was during Winter break, which was almost three months ago. Spring sports have begun and as the Ace of the baseball team as well as Captain, T.J. not only has to lead practices but stay on top of his game. Practice for all teams begins during sixth period, by far the longest of them, and carries on until 6:30 pm and then T.J. has to go home and do homework. And that doesn’t exactly leave a lot of time for Cyrus, let alone for them to have sex.

But Cyrus can’t always complain, they have their moments, like in the mornings T.J. always picks him up with a sweet kiss and they have breakfast together, they share quick kisses in between classes and T.J. always walks him to his classes no matter how far they are from his, except 6th period, T.J. has sports and he has to be there early to change and set up for practice, and Cyrus has study hall, which he mostly used to watch T.J. practice or help around the main office, but now he goes home early to study, his bad moods are showing up in his grades.

Sometimes, they're lucky enough and are able to squeeze in a heated makeout sesh in the boy's bathroom or an empty classroom during lunch, but those always leave them both hot and bothered with obvious tents in their jeans so as much as they love those they try to avoid them.

You’d think they’d have the weekend for themselves, but no. They both have homework that needs attending to especially T.J. who has to keep his grades and extracurriculars up in order to play and Cyrus who needs to get his grades back up to their usual A-B standing, so it makes it really hard for them to find time together.

Despite it all, Cyrus can’t help the want and need in him to be with T.J., again, in the most intimate of ways. Sometimes just thinking of T.J. has him pitching a tent in his jeans, it’s quite embarrassing, but it helps sate the desire in him, for a while.

But recently not even pleasuring himself has helped and he feels like he’s about to explode if he doesn’t have T.J. in him and he’s determined to make that happen no matter what.

<3

Cyrus is crestfallen he hasn’t seen T.J. yet, he received a text from him last night saying he wouldn’t be able to pick him up in the morning because he had weight lifting in the morning with the rest of the team followed by a cute video of him pouting into the camera and a small “I’m sorry” followed by a kiss. Cyrus had sent his own, also pouting cutely into the camera, brown eyes wide and glistening with tears “I miss you already” he had whispered before blowing a kiss and sending it to him. T.J. had sent him a picture of himself shirtless and a small smile on his lips with the caption ‘Missing you, too’ followed by a voice message of “Goodnight, Underdog. I love you.” Cyrus nearly died hearing his husky voice and quickly snapped a picture of his flushed face, biting his lower lip a bit captioning it ‘Goodnight, Scary-Basketball Guy’ and a voice message of him softly whispering “I love you." That had been the end of that interaction and if Cyrus had gone back and gotten off while watching the video and listening to T.J.’s voice then no one had to know.

He had received a ‘Good morning, Muffin’ text from T.J. at 5:31 this morning that he had seen when he woke up, replying with a ‘Good morning, Teej’ at 7:07 before quickly hopping into the shower and getting ready for the day. His father had driven him to school where he had mostly talked with Marty and Buffy. Cyrus envies them, they're like a sports power couple, good grades, extracurriculars, they always have time for each other, and unlike him can actually hold a conversation about sports with T.J., which he can barely do.

Right now they're talking about Andi and her latest updates from SAVA, she's working on a lino print project and she's having trouble designing a print so they're brainstorming ideas to help her. Marty's idea is interrupted by the first bell ringing and before he can resume his explanation on why Andi should do a Moon Goddess piece, T.J. comes up behind Cyrus and hugs him close, smelling of spearmint and lemon, a low “I missed you so much” whispered into his ear followed by a kiss just below his jaw. Cyrus turns and kisses his cheek an “I missed you, too” softly spoken between them, that has T.J. smiling widely at him. They say goodbye to Buffy and Marty, who throws his hands up in exasperation and walk towards Cyrus’ 1st period. T.J.'s laughing as he tells him how this morning Jonah had bet Tian he couldn’t lift a 200lbs weight with one hand and Tian had taken the bet and as soon as he tried pulling, his hand had slipped smacking himself in the face and busting his lip open, Coach Dempsey hadn’t been able to keep a straight face as he reprimanded a tittering Jonah and a bleeding Tian. They arrive outside Cyrus’ class and share a chaste kiss, T.J. promising to see him after.

It’s now lunchtime, Cyrus and T.J. have managed to slip away from their friends to spend the remainder of lunch together. T.J. currently has Cyrus pinned up against the wall of an empty classroom, his knee wedged between Cyrus' thighs, pushing up into him, hands gripping him tightly. Lips heatedly moving against one another, moans and groans muffled by lips. Cyrus’ hands running through his hair, tugging it gently, loving how T.J. rocks him against his thigh with each tug. T.J. breaks their kiss to stare at him lovingly, “God, you’re so beautiful,” he mumbles before trailing wet kisses down his jaw to his neck, where he bites down lightly, being careful to not leave any marks, despite how much he wants too. They were still in school and were not about to broadcast just how intimate they were with one another. 

“Feels so good, Teej,” Cyrus moans beautifully when T.J.’s hold on his hips turns to iron and he grounds him down hard against his thigh. “Ah, faster, Tee-ah!” Cyrus pleads, pulling harshly on the blond strands, heat pooling in him as T.J. complies. 

Their harsh breathing and moans echo in the empty classroom. “Ah! Teej, I’m-mph-” He’s cut off as T.J. kisses him passionately, his tongue quickly entering his mouth and twining with his own.

The loud ring of the bell scares them apart, the mood ruined by the growing noise in the hallway. T.J. steps away from him, running a hand through his mussed up hair sighing, “We should go, Cy.” He turns picking up his discarded backpack and pulling it onto his shoulders. Cyrus stares at him, legs trembling from how close he was, “Seriously, T.J.?” He huffs, trying to steady himself on one of the nearby desks. “What? We have to go.” T.J. picks up his duffle bag swinging it onto his shoulder.

“What about…” Cyrus trails off motioning to the prominent tents in both their jeans. 

“No one will notice.”

“T.J., you’re hung like a fucking horse, you’re wearing jeans. I think people will notice.”

T.J. groans loudly, pulling his duffle over his front, “We don’t have time for this, Cy. I can’t be late for Cazalis’ class.”

They stare at one another before Cyrus sighs, “Fine, you win.” He goes over to pick up his messenger bag, slinging it over his shoulder and holding it in front of him to cover himself.

T.J. gives him a small smile, opening the door for him and walking out after him. Wrapping his arm around Cyrus he pulls him closer to him, “I’ll make it up to you, okay?” He whispers into Cyrus’ ear, kissing his cheek, Cyrus to bury his red face into his boyfriend's chest.

<3

Cyrus can’t help zoning out during fifth period, T.J.'s words floating around in his head. He’s already growing hard again in his jeans just thinking about T.J. touching him. He groans softly, trying to discreetly fix himself in his jeans, a soft moan escapes his lips as his hand brushes over the bulge.

God he needs T.J., needs him now.

Needs him inside of him.

Pounding into him hard.

Stretching him around his cock.

Cyrus shivers at the thought.

He wants T.J. so badly. He feels he might explode if he goes any longer without T.J. touching him.

With his mind made up, he pulls his phone out of his pocket careful to avoid touching himself any further.

Opening up his messages with T.J. he quickly types ‘I need to talk to you, meet me in the same empty classroom after 5th please?’

A few minutes later his phone vibrates with a reply, that has him gasping as the vibration travels to his already hard cock. ‘Cyrus you know I can’t, I have to prepare for practice’ 

‘Please, it’s important’ Cyrus tries.

His phone vibrates again a few moments later ‘Alright, but I can’t be late for practice so make it quick’

He smiles to himself, pocketing his phone and looking to the front of the classroom. If all goes well he won’t explode, unless of course, it’s T.J.’s doing.

<3

Cyrus sits on top of one of the desks, playing with the sleeves of his oversized beige sweater waiting for T.J. to arrive. It's been over four minutes since the bell rang ending fifth period, T.J. should be here any second, his class was a little further than Cyrus’ from the classroom. He looks up from examining his nails when he hears the door open, T.J. entering the classroom, the door closing behind him, aluminum bat in hand. He stands there quietly examining Cyrus up and down from his cream slip ons to his cuffed dark wash jeans and up to his half-tucked oversized jumper. Cyrus does the same raking his eyes up from his old skools to his black cropped jeans and finally to the fitted, dark green turtleneck. He looks so good Cyrus feels he might just die from the intense gaze. 

He slips off the desk and walks over to T.J., “What took you so long?”

T.J. sighs, “Cazalis wanted to talk to me after class and then I had to go to my locker and get my bat for practice.” He waves the bat at his side. “Now what did you want to talk about?”

Cyrus looks up at him through his lashes, “I thought we could continue where we left off during lunch.” He wraps his arms around T.J.’s neck, standing on his tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend, licking his lips. T.J.’s free hand comes to rest on his hip as he slowly returns the kiss.

“Cyrus you know we can’t, I have practice and we’re in school, we could get caught,” T.J. says breaking the kiss, but slipping his hand under Cyrus' sweater to run his thumb over the smooth skin.

Cyrus looks up him, backing away and walking towards the door, “Cy, where are you going?” T.J. asks, watching as Cyrus locks the door before turning around to face him, a playful smile on his plump lips, “Now we won’t get caught.” And as if to prove his point the bell rings signaling the beginning of sixth period.

“Cy, I have practice to get to, our first game is in a week, I have to be prepared if I skip practice Coach Dempsey will have me running drills next practice." T.J. walks over to him, intent on leaving, but Cyrus stops him a hand to his chest.

“C’mon Teej, stay,” Cyrus whispers, running his hand up and down T.J.’s chest, locking their eyes together. “It’s been a while since we’ve had sex, I can tell you want to.” His hand comes down to rest on top of T.J.’s hardening bulge, feeling it grow under his palm. Lifting himself onto his toes, his lips grazing the outside of T.J.’s ear, “I want to feel you deep inside me, Teejay. I want you to fill me up with your come.” He gives T.J.’s cock a hard squeeze, earning a deep throaty groan from the taller boy. “I know you want me too, T.J.,” Cyrus breathes, kissing his jaw.

The sound of the aluminum bat hitting the floor is all the warning Cyrus has before T.J. slams him into the door, pinning both his hands above his head and kissing him roughly, his teeth biting his lower lip hard eliciting a small whimper at the pain, that T.J. takes full advantage of by slipping his tongue into Cyrus warm mouth. Cyrus moans deeply as their tongues tangle with one another.

“Ow,” Cyrus pants when they part, licking his bottom lip and looking at T.J. who releases his hold on his hands, shrugging off his duffle and backpack, letting them fall to the floor. T.J. runs his hands under and up Cyrus’ jumper feeling the soft flesh underneath, feeling goose pimples rise in his wake.

“You win,” T.J. whispers huskily into his ear, his thumbs brushing over Cyrus nipples, hardening them. Cyrus lets out a breathy moan, feeling himself stiffening in his jeans, his face reddening as he arches into T.J.’s rough hands. “Mmm-more!”

T.J. nuzzles into Cyrus’ neck, licking and nipping at the smooth flesh as his hands continue rubbing under Cyrus’ jumper. Cyrus rises on his toes trying to connect their hips despite their difference in height, whining with each failed attempt until T.J. notices and drops his hands from his chest, bending down a little to grab under Cyrus’ knees and hoist him up, Cyrus wraps his arms and legs around T.J.’s neck and waist, respectively. Moaning contently when their clothed cocks finally rub against one another. “I’ve missed you,” Cyrus breathes, grinding their erections together.

T.J. groans and pulls away from the door, carrying Cyrus over to the rectangular desk in the back of the classroom and depositing him on top of it. “Missed you, too.” T.J. runs his hands back up Cyrus’s jumper, pushing it up, exposing his pale torso and pert nipples, Cyrus leans back on his hands to better accommodate T.J. who bends down and latches on to one of the pink nipples, nipping and sucking at it, while his thumb strokes the other. A loud moan erupts from Cyrus’ mouth when T.J. runs his teeth over the little nub. T.J. pulls away from him with a smirk, “You’re gonna have to be quiet, muffin, unless you want someone to hear us,” T.J. teases, pinching his nipple and watching as Cyrus squirms, moaning loudly, again. 

Cyrus pouts up at him, “You’re mean.” T.J. chuckles, leaning down to kiss him, “And you’re cute.” He pulls back grabbing at the beige sweater and putting it up to Cyrus’ lips, “Open.” And Cyrus does, mouth open as T.J. stuffs the downy fabric in. T.J. gives him a crooked smile, looking at his flushed face and stuffed cheeks, “Beautiful.” And if Cyrus could blush any redder he would have in that moment.

T.J. leans back down latching onto the other nipple, licking and sucking at it, smiling against the soft skin when he feels Cyrus push up into his mouth, his moans muffled from the sweater. He looks up at Cyrus, who is watching him with hooded eyes, his chest heaving with each deep inhale. He sticks his tongue out, licking at the small nub, watching Cyrus close his eyes firmly, whimpering into the cotton. 

“God, you don’t know what you do to me,” T.J. mumbles, pulling Cyrus to him, grinding their hips together, roughly, as he leans back down to kiss and suck all over Cyrus’ flushed chest, leaving a constellation of red marks all over that have Cyrus keening.

“T-T.J. please, I-I nee-need you,” Cyrus gasps straightening up, the sweater in his mouth falling out, as he tugs at T.J.’s shirt, desperately wanting it off, needing the skin on skin contact with him. T.J. complies, pulling the turtleneck off and tossing it aside to one of the desks. Cyrus’ tiny hands immediately come to rest on his chest, stroking the defined muscles up and down, tracing every dip and rise, his boyfriend to shivering against his wandering hands. Cyrus looks up at T.J., big doe eyes staring up at him as he leans forward and licks a stripe up the middle of his chest before biting down hard, a low groan leaving his boyfriend’s red lips. Pulling away, he looks at the red mark, the teeth indentations deep, “Mine,” Cyrus whispers before licking the mark and continuing to litter wet kisses and nips all over T.J.’s chest. 

T.J. feels himself fully hardening in his pants at that word, just the thought of Cyrus branding him as his has T.J.’s blood running south. He wants him. He needs him. Pulling Cyrus away from his chest, "I want you." He looks deep into his eyes before licking his way into his mouth, Cyrus moaning shamelessly into him. T.J. trails hot touches up his sides, fondling the soft flesh, rolling their hips together. The friction between them high as their clothed erections rub against one another.

Cyrus pulls away from him, "How bad do you want me?" He pants, looking up at T.J. with desire.

"So bad," T.J. groans, his green eyes filled with want.

A playful smile graces Cyrus' lips as he pushes T.J. off him and gets to his feet. Before T.J. can utter a word Cyrus rotates them, pushing T.J. against the desk, "Wha-" Cyrus cuts him off with a wet kiss, "Shshsh." He kisses down his jaw to his neck, slowly sinking to his knees in front of T.J., wet kisses littering his abdomen. Cyrus locks eyes with him and undoes his belt, the metal chains clinking together as he unfastens T.J.'s pants, pulling them and his black boxer briefs down until his cock springs out, erect and leaking.

It's been over two months and in that time Cyrus has forgotten what T.J.'s cock looks like. He knows it's huge, but it always shocks him with just how big it really is. It's long and thick with a red, bulbous head that Cyrus kisses, licking a long, flat stripe up the underside of it, the weight familiar on his tongue, wrapping a soft hand around the base he pumps it, feeling it grow in his palm.

T.J. gives a guttural groan at Cyrus' actions, leaning back on his hands, throwing his head back when Cyrus takes the head into his mouth and tongues at it, releasing it with a lewd 'pop' and blowing on it, giggling when T.J. shivers. Looking up he catches T.J.'s eyes on him, they're dark with desire and Cyrus immediately knows what T.J. wants and he's more than happy to give it. Taking a deep breath he takes the head back into his mouth, giving it a light suck before continuing down, he's not even halfway when it reaches the back of his mouth. Inhaling through his nose he locks eyes with T.J. and takes the rest of the length down.

T.J. is breathing heavily, being inside Cyrus' warm, wet mouth is like nothing else (except being inside him, of course). Cyrus hasn't always been this good at deep throating him when they first started getting intimate Cyrus could barely fit half of it in before gagging, but he'd been adamant on improving and now he could swallow him down without much resistance. And boy, was T.J. glad they had all that practice.

Cyrus carefully runs the tips of his fingers over the front of his neck, feeling the thick cock pulse in his throat, giving a muffled moan, that vibrates up the cock, as he pushes against the skin and T.J. chokes on a groan, trying his best to keep still. Cyrus plants his hands on T.J.'s thighs and looks up at him with a deep breathe, they hold gazes and Cyrus gives a small nod. T.J. smiles and moves one hand to Cyrus' head petting it gently before his fingers curl into the dark strands and he pulls his head back roughly until only the tip is in Cyrus' mouth and then snaps his hips forward, shoving his cock down his lover's throat. Cyrus swallows convulsively around T.J., tears gathering in his eyes from the force, but he gives no indication of wanting to stop.

"Look at you, so beautiful even with a cock down your throat," T.J. praises, his free hand coming to caress Cyrus' cheek. Cyrus gives a content hum, vibrations running hotly up T.J.'s cock. T.J. pulls out again before surging forward, knocking tears out of red-rimmed eyes. T.J. watches them spill over flushed cheeks, "So pretty," He mumbles, wiping them away.

Hardening his grip on Cyrus' hair he sets a quick rhythm, pulling Cyrus down on his cock and back up again repeatedly. The tears continue but so do his moans, spit dribbling out the corners of his mouth, down his chin in thin streams. The sight is pure erotica and T.J. loves it.

"I love you so much," T.J. growls out, watching the stretch of Cyrus' lips with each knock if his hips.

Soon his thrusts become erratic and before he can stop himself he's shoving Cyrus down harshly on his cock and coming down his throat with a deep groan.

Releasing his grip on Cyrus, cock falling from his mouth and collapses back on the desk, trembling slightly from his orgasm. Lips parted in heavy pants, eyes staring up at the ceiling in a daze. 

Cyrus quickly swallows before devolving into a coughing fit, tears still falling. T.J. straightens up in a hurry, tucking himself back inside his boxers, and crouching in front of Cyrus, hand on his back rubbing soothing circles while the other grabs his chin and makes his look up at him. "Sorry, muffin. I didn't mean to be so harsh," He apologizes, wiping at the tears with his thumb.

"It's-it's okay," Cyrus replies hoarsely, his throat raw. "I kinda liked it," He admits, shyly, eyes flickering from his face to the floor. T.J. smirks at the admission, feeling his boyfriend’s cheek warm up under his palm, "Did you now?" Cyrus bites his lip, swollen from the stretch of T.J.'s cock, giving a slight nod.

"Hmm, well, let's take care of you now." T.J. kisses him, picking him up and sitting him on the desk and undoing his jeans, pushing them down his hips before pulling his cock out. If T.J. could describe Cyrus' cock with one word, it would be _ pretty. _ It's small compared to his and softer looking with a cute pink head that's already leaking. Wrapping a hand around it, he begins pumping it, watching Cyrus' face screw up in pleasure, "Mmm, so good," He moans raspily, throwing his head back.

"Oh yeah?" T.J. asks, smirking. Cyrus nods, "Ye-ahh!" He's cut off as T.J. swallows him down to the hilt, before coming up slowly, dragging his tongue along the length and sucking on the head before pulling off, "Still good?"

"Be-better," Cyrus breathes in a daze causing T.J. to chuckle softly before taking him back in his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. Cyrus moans, fingers tangling themselves in the long strands of T.J.'s hair, pulling each time T.J. sucks. "Fast-faster, Teejay!" He draws out, giving a harsh tug to the blond strands.

T.J. replies by bobbing his head up and down quickly and swallowing around the length. Cyrus begins to shallowly thrust his hips into T.J.'s mouth, mewling cutely. T.J. places rough hands-on soft thighs, stroking the sensitive skin, feeling himself hardening all over again at those sweet noises coming out of even sweeter lips.

"Teej, I-I thi-think am-ahhh!" He comes with a beautiful moan, T.J. swallowing every bit of come, his erection pressing against the confines of his boxers, "Ugh, you're so beautiful," He whispers coming off Cyrus' cock and raking his hands up Cyrus' sides, watching his heaving chest. Pulling Cyrus up into a sitting position he kisses him breathless.

"I want you so badly right now. I wanna be inside you, stretching you around my cock, stuffing you with my cock until your tummy--" He places a rough hand on Cyrus' lower belly--"bulges with my cock, and fill you to the brim with my come."

Cyrus moans loudly, "Please," He whimpers, just the thought of what T.J. has just described has him hardening, again.

T.J. smirks, "Good." He pulls back and begins pulling at Cyrus' jeans, Cyrus blinks away his daze, quickly kicking his shoes off and lifting his hips so T.J. can slide the jeans off, he tosses them over onto one of the desks and proceeds to pull off Cyrus' underwear, throwing them with his jeans.

He pulls the petite boy off the desk and turns him around, bending him over the desk, groping his cheeks apart to reveal his pink, puckered hole. He runs his thumb over it hearing Cyrus release a breath, he bends down, whispering in his ear, "I'll be right back." He pinches a cheek, smiling when Cyrus flinches.

Cyrus shifts to tuck his arms under his chest, leaning his chin on his hands, he turns his head and watches T.J. walk over to his duffle bag, opening one of the zippers and pulling out a small bottle before walking back over to him. Cyrus gives him a questioning look and T.J. holds it up, "It's lube."

Cyrus smiles, "What are you doing with a bottle of lube, were you planning this?" He gives a slight wiggle of his hips, "Or have you been getting off to thoughts of me? Hmm?"

T.J.'s ears redden, "No, it prevents chafing when I work out." Cyrus quirks a brow. "It does!" He huffs, his ears burning, "Does it matter?" Cyrus tilts his head in his hands, smiling. "Alright, so I get off thinking about you sometimes, can you blame me? I mean look at you." He gestures to him. "Always so soft--" He trails a hand up to his spine, the fabric of his sweater bunching up--"And pliant." T.J. lifts his left leg, bending it at the knee and placing it next to him on the desk, Cyrus rises on the toes of his right foot to accommodate the new height. He feels so exposed in this new position, vulnerable even, and he loves it so much he feels himself hardening against the desk.

He shivers, hearing T.J. uncap the bottle and squeeze some lube out before capping it and placing it somewhere on the desk. Leaning over T.J. whispers in his ear, "Comfortable?" Before Cyrus can utter a word T.J. shoves a long, lubed finger in him and a choked off moan leaves his lips. T.J. gives him a minute to adjust before he begins pumping his finger in and out of him.

Cyrus moans wantonly when T.J. adds the second without warning and crooks them inside him. His eyes water whenT.J. scissors them, opening him, he's writhing around mumbling incoherent words. T.J. feels himself growing painfully hard, again, watching his boy respond so beautifully to his fingers, trembling and moaning. His tears fall as T.J. continues pushing his long finger in him, "Feels so good, Teej," He moans, rocking back onto his fingers. "Can't wait, I need you in me!" Cyrus turns around, T.J.'s fingers slipping out of him, leaving him empty.

"Cyrus, wait, I need to properly prep you, you know we need more than two fingers before I can put my cock in you." T.J. tries to slip his fingers back into Cyrus, but Cyrus stops him with a kiss, "I don't care, I need you. I feel like I might die if I can't have you now." T.J. wants to argue more, but because it's been around three months since they've made love and both are desperate beyond belief, any argument dies on his tongue and then Cyrus whimpers "Please, Teej." Sending him over the edge and he knows there is no return because he wants Cyrus just as bad.

"Fine, but we have to go slow," He relents and Cyrus practically sobs.

T.J. lifts him back onto the desk and takes a deep breath, Cyrus intertwines his fingers at T.J.'s nape watching T.J. pull his cock out and squeeze some more lube onto his hand before coating his cock with it in long strokes. T.J. then hooks a hand under Cyrus' right knee, lifting it up and holding it there, revealing his pink hole and aligning his cock with it. Cyrus shivers when the tip nudges at his entrance and then T.J. is _ finally _pushing into him, his green eyes closing, firm hand on his hip. Cyrus' eyes roll back in his head, his vision blurring, and then all he can feel is an excruciating pain as T.J.'s cock stretches him open.

He whimpers painfully and T.J. stops, opening his eyes and looking down at him, concern marring his beautiful face, "Want me to stop?"

Cyrus shifts a bit, pain shooting up his body, "No, keep going."

T.J. looks unsure but continues pushing in, watching his cock disappear into Cyrus slowly. Watching as the tight ring of muscle stretches around his cock and in some dark, twisted way he enjoys the little whimpers of pain Cyrus produces, enjoys the way Cyrus' small hole squeezes his cock tightly, even enjoys the way his dainty boyfriend cries.

Because the thing is, and T.J. will never admit this to his boyfriend, but Cyrus is a very pretty crier. The way his eyes gloss over with tears makes them look like fragile chocolate diamonds surrounded by red edges, his cheeks flushing sweetly, and rosy lips swelling. 

He first discovered this when he'd sat Shiva with Cyrus for his Bubbe Rose, they'd finally gotten a chance to be alone and when T.J. had asked Cyrus to tell him about her, Cyrus had broken down crying during the middle of his story and T.J. swore he'd never seen anything so beautiful. It hadn't always been this bad, it'd started off with just his heartbeat picking up and he'd get this funny feeling in his chest and then when they got together he'd pick sad movies for their movie dates, just to see him cry and kiss him better, and then finally when they first had sex, Cyrus had cried and T.J. had gotten crazily aroused. Now it just happened naturally, Cyrus cried and T.J. would get painfully hard, like now, but usually, T.J. would have to take care of himself in the bathroom after Cyrus was all better, where no one could see him, here it was appropriate.

Cyrus lets out a sob and T.J. can't help the way his hips buck at the noise, pushing in just a little bit further, Cyrus crying out, his nails digging into T.J.'s neck painfully, and T.J. halts his movement, groaning, he's halfway in, swallowing he chances a look at Cyrus, who's still crying beautifully. The sight spurring him on, pushing in until he's bottomed out completely, throwing his head back and groaning in pleasure.

"Always fo-forget...how-how b-big," Cyrus cries, panting heavily, back arched, the pain too much to bear, T.J.'s too big without the proper prepping. It feels like he's being split in half. Opening his eyes he notices T.J. has his closed, his hands flexing their grip on his hip and hough, Cyrus looks down, trying to see where they're connected only to stop as his eyes land on the swell in his lower belly. Tentatively he releases his hold on T.J.'s neck, carefully ghosting his fingers over the swell, shuddering when he feels T.J.'s cock twitch inside him. "S-so full." Cyrus' voice is wrecked. "Look."

T.J. opens his eyes and they darken with desire when they land on the bulge, groaning he rocks his hips shallowly, watching the bulge pulse as his cock pushes against Cyrus' inner walls, and Cyrus writhes, crying out and T.J. stops. "Sorry muffin. You just look so good, all stuffed with my cock, and so tight," He growls, his hand moving from Cyrus' hip to hover over the mound, gently coming down to stroke it before pressing down. Cyrus gives a weak moan at the pressure, tightening around him, "Move," He mumbles winding his arms around T.J.'s neck and nuzzling his face into it.

"What?"

"T.J. please just move, I need you to," Cyrus whimpers.

T.J. gives a curt nod, pulling out and pushing back in slowly, feeling Cyrus bite into his neck, trying to muffle his pain. T.J. hates that Cyrus is in pain, but it feels so good as he continues slowly pushing in and out of Cyrus, his hand still on his distended tummy, feeling it rise and fall with each of his thrusts. "God, I'm gonna fill you up so good, you're gonna be leaking my come for weeks," T.J. growls into his ear, quickening his pace.

Cyrus sobs into T.J.'s neck, his boyfriend properly thrusting into him, grunting quietly. The pain was blinding, it was all he could think about. It hurt so, so, so much. Whimpering he tightens his hold on T.J., "T-T...Teej," He sobs brokenly, not sure what he means to say. All he can think about is T.J. moving inside him.

"You're so tight, muffin!" T.J. groans in his ear, breathing heavily. Cyrus whines, body trembling as T.J. picks up the pace and then he feels it, ever so slowly the pain is pushed back, pleasure taking over. Building in him, it begins in his lower abdomen, rising to the swell of his belly and up his chest to his head in a hot wave of emotion.

Obscene moans begin pouring from his pretty, pink lips. Back arching beautifully, head thrown back, revealing his unmarked neck that T.J. immediately begins attacking with wet kisses and hard nips, admiring the trail of lovely, red marks from just above the collar of his jumper to just below his jaw.

Unwinding his arms from around his boyfriend, Cyrus leans back on his elbows, getting a clear view of T.J.'s face. There's a slight flush to his sparsely freckled cheeks and a thin sheen of sweat covering his forehead, his thick lashes shield his half-lidded gaze, and his full lips part in breathy groans. Moving his gaze down he catches sight of the big, red mark in the middle of T.J.'s chest, it's bruising over with specks of purple from where his teeth had been. He lifts a shaking hand, trying to keep balance on his elbow, and ghosts the tips of his fingers over it before pressing down and watching T.J. give a small grimace, but a particularly hard thrust that has them both moaning in pleasure.

"You feel so good, sweetheart," T.J.'s voice is hoarse, he's not lying. Cyrus is tight and hot, practically sucking him in with each thrust, it's driving him mad. Cyrus gives him a cocky grin, "Bet I'd feel even better riding your cock." The grin falls from his lips when T.J. rams sharply into him, his mouth going slack in a silent moan, his elbow falling back to the desk, preventing him from tipping to one side.

"Look at you," T.J. mutters. "All stuffed up with my cock." He presses down on the bump and Cyrus arches into the touch, whimpering. "Just look at the way you're taking me in, so tight yet so greedy." He slows down with each word until it's just languid strokes of his cock in and out of Cyrus.

Cyrus keens at the tempo, rocking his hips back trying to speed up T.J.'s unhurried pace, "Teejay...pl-please!" He sobs.

T.J. smirks, "Please what?" He continues the relaxed tempo, making sure to slowly pull all the way out and carefully slide back in, savoring the tight, heat as it swallows him inch by inch. It takes a lot for him to keep up the measured rock of his hips. All he wants to do is pound into Cyrus until he's sobbing with a bruised bottom, but all good things come to those who wait.

"Plea-please, Teej, I wa-want you t-to mess me up," Cyrus pleads, tears rolling from the suspense, bucking his hips forward each time T.J. slips out just to have him slip back in, slowly.

T.J. pulls out again, and Cyrus sobs out loud, "Tee-plea-" Before he can finish, T.J. manhandles both of his leg on to his shoulders, setting his calloused hands on Cyrus' soft, round hips. Angling his cock with Cyrus' puckered hole once more, he shoves back in, going in deeper than before.

Cyrus' elbows give in from the force and he collapses back on the desk, moaning loudly. And then T.J. is pounding into him, and Cyrus hurries to find purchase, one sleeve covered hand gripping the edge of the desk and the other pushing his sweater out of the way and coming to rest on the swell of his belly, feeling it rise and fall with each thrust.

The desk moves with each violent thrust, he vaguely hears the bottle of lube hit the floor, but T.J. doesn't care as he gazes down at his lovely boy. His hair is disheveled, face flushed deep red, puffy lips wide with moans, eyes like gleaming chocolate diamonds, tears streaming down the sides of his face, beige sweater bunching at his chest revealing his blushing chest and pink, pert nipples, with its collection of budding kiss bruises.

He's fucking gorgeous.

Leaning forward, his hands slide up warm sides, running over sensitive nipples before interlocking with delicate hands and holding them in place near his face. Bending down, he marvels at how flexible his muffin can be, he looks into teary eyes, "I love you." He connects their lips in a slow, sensual kiss, the total opposite of their slamming bodies. 

Cyrus moans loudly, disconnecting their lips, "Ah, Teej, there," He moans, arching slightly as T.J. hits that erogenous bundle of nerves in him. White, hot heat begins to pool in his lower abdomen and he moans loudly. T.J. makes it a point to hit that same spot over and over with each ram of his hips.

The loud ring of the bell slows T.J.'s movements as he hears the hallway outside the door bustle to life with kids eager to go home. Cyrus whines and T.J. gives him a wicked smile, leaning down next to his ear, "I'll pick up the pace if you can keep quiet, can you do that for me?"

Cyrus nods eagerly and T.J. gives him a loving smile, kissing his lips tenderly before leaning back up, hands on the curve of Cyrus' hips, gripping them firmly. He pulls out slowly, watching Cyrus shake in anticipation. Making a shushing sound he slams back in, watching Cyrus scramble to cover his mouth with his sleeves, muffling his moans. He sets a fast, hard pace, making sure to angle his hips just right so he can hit that sensitive spot over and over inside of Cyrus, enjoying the little muffled moans Cyrus lets out.

A couple of times they hear _ thumps _ at the door from kids bumping into it. Each time has Cyrus tensing up, tightening beautifully around him, lifting his head to look towards the door, half expecting someone to just walk in on them, even with the door locked, but no one does.

They continue at that pace until the hallway quiets down and Cyrus removes his sleeved hands from his mouth with a sigh turned moan as T.J. rams back into him.

"Sto-stop," Cyrus moans and T.J. instantly stops, halfway out of him. 

"Wha-what's wrong? Did-did I hurt you?" T.J.'s voice is laced with concern.

"No, I wanna ride you." Cyrus tries pushing at T.J.'s chest, his fingertips grazing it slightly, but T.J. understands and pulls out the rest of the way, carefully removing Cyrus' legs from his shoulders. Cyrus lets out a little whimper at the empty feeling, carefully sitting up. T.J. gives a soft chuckle when his eyes land on the white over ankle socks Cyrus is still wearing.

Cyrus looks up at him, "What?"

T.J. gives a quirk of his lips, running his hand down the smooth skin of his lover's leg, wrapping a hand around the sock-clad ankle and lifting it, "You still have your socks on."

"Want me to take them off?" Cyrus questions, wiggling his toes.

"No," He says fondly, running his hands back up the leg. "I like 'em, makes you look cuter."

Cyrus blushes, giving a small nod and hopping off the desk, stumbling just a bit, steadying himself with T.J.'s help. He looks up at T.J. with a grin, "On the table, I'm gonna ride you so hard the only thing you'll remember is my name," Cyrus whispers seductively into his ear.

T.J. groans loudly, Cyrus talking the way he is, has him getting harder, his cock thickening, the head-turning purple and leaking profusely. Nodding he hops onto the desk and sits back, his cock standing at attention as he gazes lustfully at Cyrus who gazes back at him with just as much lust.

Cyrus' sweater is wrinkled with muted wet spots on the hem and sleeves, from his mouth, his cute little cock erect over it with beading precome. He looks like pure sex and T.J. aches just to be inside again. Cyrus walks the three steps to him, standing between his legs, placing his small hands-on T.J.'s knees, using them as leverage to get on T.J.'s lap.

The rough cotton of T.J.'s pants rubs at his inner thighs so nicely as he sits in his lap, humming, he lifts himself onto his knees and scoots forward, positioning himself above T.J.'s erect cock. His hands finding broad shoulders while T.J.'s land on his hips, thumb gently grazing the skin under his jumper.

Looking into laurel green eyes he slowly lowers himself onto T.J.'s cock, inhaling sharply when the swollen head pushes past his tender rim, but powers through until he's sitting in T.J.'s lap with a throaty moan. 

T.J. presses their foreheads together, breathing each other in. "You’re doing beautifully, muffin," T.J. praises. Cyrus squirms, mewling and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Hey," T.J. says, trying to get Cyrus to open his eyes by rubbing their noses together, "You okay, sweetheart?"

"Teej," Cyrus whines, "Feels so much bigger."

He lets go of T.J. and places his slender hands on the bulge T.J.'s cock is creating through his tummy. T.J. shifts his gaze down and groans, the bulge is much more prominent than earlier. He skims his fingers over the protruding swell, it seems to be turning Cyrus on from the way he's clenching around him and staring at it in awe.

"Like how wide I stretch you, muffin?" T.J. teases. "How deep I reach?"

Cyrus nods his head against him. "I feel so full."

"My muffin likes being stuffed so full of my cock, huh?" T.J. whispers huskily into his ear, lifting Cyrus up by his hips and holding him there.

Cyrus whimpers at the loss, the bump gone, locking eyes with T.J. he places one of his hands on T.J.'s shoulders and slams himself down onto T.J.'s cock, a high pitched moan leaving him when he feels his tummy bulge.

Swiftly he lifts himself back up before shoving himself back down, this time earning a low groan from his lover. Smiling to himself when he feels T.J.'s grip on his hips tighten hard enough that he's sure will later bruise into splotchy purple marks that T.J. will kiss and stroke all better.

Cyrus quickly sets a nice brisk pace, stunningly bouncing in his boyfriend's lap. Each ram of his hips down is followed by the obscene sounds of skin slapping on skin and the low squelch of T.J.'s cock squeezing into him.

T.J. is in a state of pure bliss, with his lovely muffin bouncing in his lap and enveloping him nicely into his hot, tight heat. He's broken from his trance by Cyrus whispering wickedly in his ear, "Like how good I ride you?" 

T.J. groans in affirmation bucking his hips up to meet Cyrus' thrusts earning another high pitched moan. "I want you to touch me, Teejay," Cyrus purrs, littering small kisses all over his cheek.

T.J. growls, releasing one hand to reach in between them and grasp at Cyrus' stiff cock, fondling it a bit before pumping it hard, swiping his thumb over the head and smearing the pre-come down the length. Cyrus gives a jarring moan his hips losing their rhythm for a beat, heat coiling in his lower abdomen from T.J.'s actions but quickly finding it again, but this time with more vigor.

The sound of someone jiggling the doorknob has them both turning face to the front of the classroom eyes o door, looks of panic crossing their glistening faces the more the knob is twisted. But Cyrus doesn't stop moving on top of T.J., his pace slowing down a bit, but otherwise, he's still slamming down onto T.J.'s cock. T.J.'s hand has slowed considerably on his cock causing Cyrus to let out a bratty whine, "Teej!"

"Cyrus, we need to stop," T.J. urges, removing his hand and gripping his waist in an attempt to stop his movements. 

"C'mon Teej, don't you want them to see how good you fuck me? How wide you stretch me with your cock?" Cyrus sensuously speaks into his ear followed by a nibble to his earlobe and a slow slide down his cock.

T.J. groans gravelly, bucking his hips especially hard up into Cyrus, knocking a silent moan from Cyrus' plush lips. Apparently, the more aroused Cyrus gets the filthier his words get, T.J. will have to keep that in mind for next time.

They then hear the jiggling stop, followed by a groan and whoever was on the other side stomping away. Cyrus gives a breathy chuckle, "Did the pos-possibility of guh-getting caught turn you o-on?" T.J.'s silence is all the confirmation Cyrus needs.

"Noted," Cyrus giggles and pushes at T.J.'s shoulders laying him back on the desk. Placing one hand on his stomach and the other on T.J.'s hard abdomen, he sinks back down, feeling T.J.'s cock bulge in him, subtly brushing up against that erogenous bundle of nerves in him, he rises, adjusting his angle and falls back down, whimpering when T.J.'s cock hits them again exactly. He quickly sets a hard tempo.

His eyes close and he moans, reveling in the intoxicating feeling of T.J.'s cock dragging against his inner walls and hitting his sweet spot with each push of his hips

Cyrus jumps a bit when T.J. wraps a hand around his erection and begins pumping it in time with each meeting of their hips. Obscene moans pour from his chest, his hand pressing down in T.J.'s abdomen to steady himself as their pace quickens.

T.J.'s cock feels so good inside him, he wishes he could have it inside him every day, widening him up before fucking into him. He moans loudly at his thoughts, white-hot heat coiling in him with each slam of their hips.

"You're so gorgeous, riding me," T.J. praises. "Taking me in like you were made for me." T.J.'s hand in his waist squeezes the flesh under his grasp, his other hand giving Cyrus' cock a small squeeze earning a small mewl. "Are you gonna come for me, Cyrus?"

Cyrus gives a hurried nod, his thrusts becoming irregular as the hot coil in him tightens.

"Gonna come hard, huh?" Cyrus moans a yes, gazing down at T.J.'s ruddy face.

"Been su-so lo-ong wi-without you," Cyrus moans. "Miss-ed you so-so much!"

"I know, sweetheart, but we're here together now," T.J. emphasizes his point by jerking his hips hard up into Cyrus and Cyrus cries out.

T.J. can tell Cyrus is getting close, his hips are coming down quickly and both his hands are now on T.J.'s abs, pushing on them to help himself up before practically letting gravity force him down and T.J. is making quick work of stroking his cock and swiping at the head.

T.J. lifts his upper body up, as close to Cyrus as possible, "Come for me, baby boy, show me how good you are for me." And Cyrus does, with one last fall, his eyes glaze over and he clenches down hard around T.J. exploding all over T.J.'s hand and chest, arching his back with a silent moan.

He’s trembling when he opens his hazy eyes and looks down at T.J., a sweet lazy smile on his cherry lips, shifting his eyes down they land on the mess he’s made on his boyfriend's chest and hand. He leans down, sticking his tongue out, flitting his eyes to T.J.'s face to make sure he is looking at him and laps up the milky substance. 

T.J. growls hotly, at the sight, watching his boy clean up his mess, kissing the bruise on his chest before coming back up and licking his lips. He grabs T.J.'s sticky hand with both of his and brings it to his lips, sucking each finger clean, popping the last one out of his mouth with a hum. With his now clean hand, T.J. pulls Cyrus down in for a searing kiss, melding their lips together, pushing his tongue inside of Cyrus' mouth, tasting him on his tongue. Cyrus melts into the kiss and T.J. loves how pliant Cyrus becomes after an orgasm. 

He pulls away smirking handsomely, "You taste delicious." Cyrus blushes cutely, his lashes fluttering.

T.J. sits them back up and Cyrus whimpers, being made aware of T.J.'s stiff cock still inside of him, "Teej?"

T.J. holds him tightly as he flips them over, laying Cyrus back on the desk shallowly thrusting in him, Cyrus whimpers softly, still tender, clutching T.J. close to him.

T.J. pulls back, looking down at his boy, mewling softly, his hands going to crumple the cotton of his jumper. “Look at you all fucked out,” He says, snapping his hips into Cyrus, a high pitched squeal leaving his throat. “Still so tight around me,” T.J. growls, Cyrus is like a vice around him, his body spent and weary but his hole still straining to accommodate his size. 

“Teejay...uhn, p-please,” Cyrus mewls, his thighs trembling around T.J.’s hips.

T.J. kisses him again long and hard as he plunges into Cyrus over and over, muffling every whimper and moan. His cock drags along Cyrus’ oversensitive walls, every push has his cock hitting that sweet spot inside of Cyrus.

Cyrus is writhing beneath him, twisting his sweater in his hands, tears have sprung to his eyes, leaving trails down the sides of his face spurring T.J. on. His pace quickening. He pulls away from Cyrus’ lips, eager to watch Cyrus tremble beneath him from the overstimulation, releasing breathy sobs each time T.J. thrusts into him, his glassy eyes spilling tears, “Teej...ah-mph,” He whines.

“I’m so close, muffin,” T.J. says unwrapping a smooth leg from around his waist and pressing it to Cyrus’ chest, the angle letting him go in deeper and quicker. Cyrus gives a weak sob and T.J. can feel the knot in him tightening with each plunge of his hips. 

Cyrus’ hands find the bump in him, again, feeling it swell with each shove of his hips into him, moaning softly. The sights has T.J. speeding up, feeling the knot in him tighten.

“I’m gonna fill you so much, sweetheart, your gonna be bloated with my come for a week,” T.J. groans lowly, Cyrus keening at the admission, his insides fluttering against T.J.’s pulsing cock. “Mine, all mine.” T.J. kisses up Cyrus’ stomach, moving the sweater out of his way.

Soon, T.J.’s thrusts become erratic as he nears his high, the knot in him tightening. A few thrusts later the knot snaps and he’s spilling into Cyrus, heavily. Cyrus arches his back, lips parted around a silent moan as thick warm come fills him up. He can feel some of it leaking out of him onto T.J.’s cock, T.J. gives a shallow thrust into him and Cyrus whines, squirming.

T.J.’s bent over him, his face tucked into the crook of his neck breathing heavily and planting lazy kisses to the side of his throat. “I love you so much, Cyrus,” He whispers into his ear lovingly.

Cyrus’ heart flutters in his chest, “I love you, too, Teej...so much,” He whispers back, his soft hands playing with the ends of T.J.’s hair, stroking down the back of his neck.

“I’m-” T.J. swallows, “I’m sorry, I’ve been busy with sports and school, I just wanna do good. It’s been so stressful trying to keep my math grade up even with all the help I have, it’s still difficult and I know it’s made you feel like an afterthought and you’re anything but that, Cy." He lifts his head to look at him, laurel locking with mocha. "You’re the very first thought in my mind when I wake up and when I fall asleep. I love being around you so much, it feels like if I don’t see or talk to you at least once a day I might implode. You mean the world to me and I don’t want you to forget that, okay?”

Cyrus nods, a watery smile on his lips, “Okay.”

T.J. smiles back, kissing him softly before pulling out slowly with a sigh, Cyrus winces at the empty feeling in him, squirming a bit when he feels some come begin dripping out. T.J. watches his come trickle out of Cyrus and onto the desk, his eyes shift, taking in the sight of Cyrus’ lower belly bulging with his come. He licks his lips and smirking a bit as he tucks himself back into his boxers, pulling his pants back onto his hips, not fastening them. Cyrus tries sitting up, grimacing when a stinging pain shoots through him falling back onto the desk with a frustrated sigh.

“What’s wrong?” T.J. prompts concern in his olive gaze.

“I’m sore…” Cyrus mumbles trailing off as he turns on to his side.

“Aww, my poor baby boy is sore?” T.J. smiles, running his hand up and down Cyrus’ thigh, caressing one of his reddened cheeks. “Was it from the pounding he took?” He pinches the cheek and Cyrus flinches, smacking his hand away.

“Stop, that hurts,” He whines, pouting.

“Aww, I’m sorry muffin, you’re just so adorable.” T.J. kisses the spot he had pinched.

T.J. walks over to where his backpack lays forgotten on the floor, crouching down and rummaging through it. Pulling out his phone he checks the time, he gives a low whistle, “Wow, it’s already four, well 4:42 to be exact.”

“We’ve been at it for quite a while, no surprise, it’s been like what, three months since we’ve last had sex-”

“Actually, it’s been two months and three weeks since we’ve last _ made love _, muffin,” T.J. emphasizes, winking at him,

Cyrus giggles, “Yeah, love.” That’s what he and T.J. did, they made _ love _.

Cyrus sighs contently, he feels full, both figuratively and literally. He’s happy he and T.J. have this time together, even if they almost got caught and did it in an empty classroom, none of it matters to him right now as he looks at T.J. who’s seated at a desk, legs spread wide and arms at his sides, lazily staring up at the ceiling, his bite mark red and on display for him.

“Ya know, muffin, I think this is the first time you’ve actually spoken dirty to me. Any other times we’ve been intimate, you’ve never talked dirty to me, let alone use those words.” T.J. looks at him a teasing smirk pulling at his lips. 

Crus goes beet red in the face, remembering every single word he had uttered. “Well, it-it’s not like I me-meant to! It was hea-heat of the mo-moment stuff,” Cyrus tries, avoiding T.J.’s piercing gaze.

“It was quite _ hot _of you to do, I wouldn't mind you saying those things more often,” He chuckles, one of his hands coming to rest on the mark, tracing it with the tips of his fingers.

Cyrus squirms, the words making him feel funny. _ T.J. had liked him saying all those things. Should he say them again or more often, when they’re together. _

T.J. falls silent after that, sighing contently, slouching in his seat and gazing up at the suspended ceiling, fingertips still tracing the bite.

He looks so gorgeous just sitting there all relaxed as if a few hours ago he hadn’t been worrying about practice. The thought makes Cyrus smile, he did this. T.J. looks light as if all his worries have just faded away with what they did as if nothing could bother him, and Cyrus feels the same. 

Sitting up carefully, ignoring the sting, he scoots back on the desk, bringing his knees up to his chest, “Hey Teej?” He calls softly, leaning back on one hand. T.J. hums lifting his head, lazily opening his eyes. They widen when they land on Cyrus and he immediately sits up in his chair, taking in Cyrus’ every move. Cyrus opens his legs, moving his other hand up under his jumper and rubbing at one of his nipples, releasing a breathy moan as stares intently at T.J. with want in his hooded eyes.

T.J. watches the erotic sight of Cyrus opening up for him. Watches how some of his come leaks out from his puffy hole, his pink cock erect against his swollen belly. He can feel himself getting achingly hard again with each shaky moan that escapes Cyrus' 

"Do you wanna love me, again?" Cyrus asks softly, bringing his hand down to his entrance and easily slipping in two fingers, pumping them in and out at a slow pace that has him arching his back and moaning breathlessly.

T.J. hurriedly stands, pulling his hardening cock out, languidly stroking it as he focuses on Cyrus' display. "Oh muffin, I would love you every day if I could." He walks the short distance to Cyrus, stopping Cyrus' hand, pulling his fingers out and bringing them to his lips, licking them clean. Cyrus moans at the action.

"But for now the words will have to suffice." T.J. aligns himself with Cyrus, placing both hands on his knees, keeping them spread open. "I love you so much," He groans, pushing into Cyrus again. 

Cyrus moans loudly as T.J. begins moving in and out of him, "I love you, too!"

<3

An hour later has T.J. carrying Cyrus out the school doors on his back, Cyrus too sore to walk on his own. They discovered this when Cyrus went to get off the desk and get dressed, as soon as he had stood up his knees had buckled and he had fallen to the floor with a whimper. T.J. had immediately rushed over to him, picking him up and sitting him back on the desk. He asked what was wrong and Cyrus had blushed an embarrassing shade of red, refusing to tell T.J. what was wrong, but T.J. understood when Cyrus had looked down at his lap and with a small chuckle had helped Cyrus get dressed.

Once they were all dressed and the desk had been wiped clean with a spare towel T.J. kept in his duffle and the lube had been put away, Cyrus took hold of both their backpacks, T.J. swinging his duffle onto his shoulder before standing back to Cyrus, who had swiftly gotten on his back. T.J. had smoothly adjusted his weight like it was nothing and Cyrus felt a thrill go through him at the strength T.J. possessed. He walked up to the door and bent down, easily, picking up his bat before unlocking the door and stepping out onto the empty hallway.

The dusk air was warm around them, Cyrus carefully tightens his hold around T.J.’s neck, “Thank you, Teej,” He whispers, kissing his cheek tenderly.

T.J. smiles, turning his head to look at Cyrus, “Anything for you, sweetheart.” He pecks his lips. “C’mon let's get you home.”

“Actually, can we go to your house?” Cyrus asks sheepishly, slightly turning his face away from T.J.’s to look at the trees.

“Why?” T.J. asks suspiciously, jiggling him a little in his arms.

Cyrus giggles, “I kind of-might of-sort of just wanna spend more time with you...” He trails off, his cheeks warming up.

T.J. smirks chuckling at his boy, "What? Hoping for a round three, huh?" He shakes Cyrus in his hold earning a beautiful laugh from him.

"No, I just want to be around you more...if round three happens then so be it." Cyrus' voice lowers to a whisper by the end, embarrassment coloring his words.

T.J. chuckles at his shyness, "Well muffin, I think we can make that happen. Some post lovemaking cuddles are in order!" T.J. declares, hastening his pace.

Cyrus smiles, nuzzling closer.

<3

The next day at practice has T.J. running suicides back and forth across the grassy field each time Coach Dempsey blows his whistle. It's tiring work, his legs feel like lead, but his pace has remained constant without fail. After ten minutes Coach Dempsey lets him rest going over to check on the team practice.

T.J. wipes at his brow with the long sleeve of his undershirt, before gulping down half of his Gatorade. They're all in full pinstripe uniforms, wearing them in before the big game. T.J. begins stretching for his cool down until he sees Cyrus walking towards the field. He takes notice of the faint limp in Cyrus' gait and smiles widely to himself before jogging up to him, stopping at the edge of the field with Cyrus on the blacktop.

"Hey," Cyrus says with a small wave.

"Hay is for horses, underdog," T.J. smirks. 

Cyrus huffs a laugh, "Teejay!"

"What? It is," He says grabbing at Cyrus' small hands and swinging them from side to side.

"No, I came to apologize," Cyrus says, avoiding his gaze and looking at their swinging hands.

T.J. stops swinging and looks at him confused, "Apologize for what?"

Cyrus looks up meeting his gaze, "It's my fault you skipped practice yesterday and now your running suicides, one of the worst drills imaginable, because of it, because of me." He squeezes his hands. "And I'm sorry."

"Muffin, it's not your fault, okay? It's mine. I knew what I was doing when I kissed you instead of leaving so don't you worry your pretty little head, alright?" T.J. lets go of one hand to carefully stroke Cyrus' soft cheek.

"Plus-" T.J. closes the distance between them, both hands snaking down Cyrus' thin waist to grasp at his bottom, pulling him hard against him-"running drills is a small price to pay to make you happy," He whispers lowly in Cyrus' ear.

Cyrus mewls up at T.J., locking eyes with him as he squeezes a hand between them, grazing the front of his pinstripe knickers. T.J. swallows hard when Cyrus begins rubbing his hand up and down, stroking him hard.

"You wanna make me happy?" Cyrus whispers seductively.

T.J. can't form any words, his eyes closing as he groans deep in his throat, leaning into Cyrus' small hand slowly fondling him to full hardness.

Cyrus cups the bulge and squeezes, smiling when T.J. bucks into his hand.

"You already make me happy, just being with you makes me happy." He presses on the bulge and T.J. tightens his hold on him and Cyrus can't stop the moan that bubbles out at the action, feeling T.J.'s cock twitch beneath his hand. "Being near you excites me." He kisses T.J.'s jaw.

They're snapped out of their little bubble when one of the players calls out to T.J., "Hey Kippen!"

T.J.'s head whips around in search of the voice, his eyes narrowing as they land on Enzo, one of the batters with corkscrew curls and tan skin, smirking at them.

"How come you get to canoodle with your boyfriend while our girlfriends have to watch from the stands?" He points his bat to the bleachers behind home plate, where there are at least eleven girls huddled together, of which only three are girlfriends, one of which is Enzo’s. "Now that just ain't fair." He turns back to them leaning on his wooden bat, a grin on his face.

T.J. grins back, “Enzo, don’t you know? My boyfriend likes to live in the middle.”

Enzo laughs throwing his head back, “Isn’t it the edge?”

“Nah, not Cyrus, he’s too good for that.”

Enzo laughs again before he’s cut off by Jonah, “Hey Amore! Get back here and leave the lovebirds to their cuddling!”

“Aww, Beck! But we’re on break!” Enzo waves the bat around to the rest of the players.

“Not anymore, we have to practice harder today, since we’re down one player.” Jonah narrows his eyes at T.J. who avoids his stare.

Enzo groans walking back towards home plate and calling out to his girlfriend, “Cass! Come hug me, please!” One of the girls gets up from her seat, her blonde hair in a messy ponytail, “Why should I?”

“Because T.J.’s boyfriend is hugging him and I’m jealous!” Enzo spreads his arms out, waiting. His girlfriend, Cass, chuckles making her way down the bleachers and to the field stopping in front of her boyfriend who makes grabby hands at her, she relents and steps into his space, hugging him.

T.J. turns his attention back to Cyrus who turns back to him with a smile, quickly reminding him of where his hand is by giving his cock a gentle squeeze. T.J. groans quietly, bucking into his hand eager for more friction, but Cyrus pulls away from him with a sly grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

“Well, I would hate to keep you from your drills, I’ve already caused you so much trouble,” Cyrus says, his eyes flicking down to the prominent bulge in T.J.’s uniform.

“Cy- c’mon, why?” T.J. flounders, his hands crossing over the front of his uniform.

Cyrus smiles widely, walking backwards away from him, “Hey, you’re free after practice, right? Because I need your help with my English essay and I can’t finish without you, it’s so hard, and I can help you with your large amount of homework so I’ll be waiting for you at my place, okay?” 

T.J. watches him turn around and walk away, the little tease. He groans remembering his “little” problem, he takes a deep breath willing it away, but it’s near impossible when he can still feel the ghost of Cyrus’ hand on him.

“Kippen that’s enough rest, follow through drills up next!” Coach Dempsey yells walking back towards him, the rest of the players have gone back to position and started up practice.

“Coach, can I rest for a bit longer?”

“Don’t you think skipping out on practice yesterday was enough rest, now c’mon you need to be on your game, the scouts are coming to watch you all play and a lot of them are interested in you. Now on your knees and follow through!” Coach Dempsey blows his whistle before turning back to the practice.

T.J. groans facing away from Coach Dempsey and the team, getting on his knees, his erection straining in his knickers and going through the motions of the drill.

Oh, Cyrus is gonna get it for leaving him like this during practice especially with drills. But he’d gladly do drills again if it meant he could be with Cyrus, again and make him happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Please do leave a comment telling me so because I just love them so much! And if not kudos are just as sweet! Thank you!
> 
> I do take requests so if you would like to make a request do not hesitate to leave a comment or send me an ask on tumblr @hekairen, whatever makes you comfortable. Thank you again and I hope you have a lovely day/night!
> 
> If you're curious as to how I picture the pinstripe baseball uniforms here is the link to the reference photo: http://nhkendall.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/CFC_Combo_v1-672x372.png


End file.
